Game Plan (Sequel to Best Laid Plans)
by crammit
Summary: The second round is on Brittany. Literally. (Rated M for language, lady sexy times and the earnest use of an online purchase)


**Title:** Game Plan (Sequel to Best Laid Plans)  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU-ish  
**Summary: **The second round is on Brittany. Literally. (Rated M for language, lady sexy times and the earnest use of an online purchase)  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N:** I'm taking some liberties with the proper cleaning needed when sharing sex toys and their accessories. Mostly because doing laundry just didn't seem sexy enough for the story at this time. *lol* Again, this is the result of attempting to smut-smash through my writer's block. Not sure it ever works as well as I hope it will.

* * *

"Santana, can I come out yet?"

"Just a few more minutes," Your muted voice comes through the closed door of the bathroom and I stop fidgeting against the countertop long enough to turn around and look at myself in the mirror.

We'd gotten dressed just enough to not scandalize the pizza delivery guy and while I paid him, you'd brought the toy into the bathroom to clean. You'd emerged from the bathroom, hands still wet, when you heard the guy complimenting my running shorts. I'm not sure what you mouthed to him over my shoulder but whatever it was earned me a handful of coupons and mumbled goodbye, his lack of eye contact prompting me to turn around to find you smiling widely at me. Wiping your hands on your yoga pants, you'd taken the pizza box from me and simply kissed me when I asked what just happened. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a little bit of a turn on and I'd spent most of dinner indulging in thoughts of you taking me again with the strap-on. But, I did promise you that it would be my turn to use it on you and that's how I found myself, naked except for a short robe and the harness and toy, pushed into the bathroom with a kiss and request to stay in there until you were ready for me. At least 15 minutes had passed and with the exception of a few shuffling sounds, I hadn't heard a peep from you.

Deciding that I'd waited long enough, I reach out to grab the door handle only to have the door cracked open, your smiling face peering into the bathroom, "You're so impatient, Britt."

Stepping forward, I go to push on the door only to have your weight block it, your smile growing as I frown at you, "Santana…let me out of the bathroom. What are you doing?"

"I want you to close your eyes first."

Looking at you, I watch as your smile softens with your plea and I feel my heart rate kick up at the thought of what might be waiting for me in our bedroom. Dropping my hands to my sides, I smile back and close my eyes, feeling a shiver of anticipation roll over me as I hear the door open and feel you standing in front of me. Grabbing my hands you lead me out of the bathroom and after a few moments, you pull me to a stop, your hands going to the tie on my robe instead, "Okay, open your eyes."

Following your request, the first thing I become aware of are the dozens of candles you've spread around the room, their flickering light bringing a smile to my face. The second thing I become aware of is the pile of bedding sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, our bed stripped bare except for the sheet and a single pillow. Swallowing, I look over to find you watching me, your hands very slowly untying the sash around my robe.

"So, I had some time to think while I was in here before and it occurred to me that faking the dinner reservation wasn't a very nice thing to do, Britt."

Pouting, I go to speak only to have you press two fingers to my mouth, your other hand giving a final tug on the sash, the action parting my robe slightly. I keep my mouth closed, pursing my lips to kiss your fingertips before you remove them, both of your hands sliding between the robe and my shoulders. Pausing there, you step closer, your fingers slowly sliding the robe off my body as you rub your cheek along mine to whisper in my ear, "I think that you should have to make it up to me. What do you think?"

Nodding my head, I kick the fallen robe behind me and reach forward to touch you only to have you grab my hands and keep them pressed against my side, laughing softly as you take a step back. Helpless, I can only watch as you pull your t-shirt over your head and drop it next to the bed, your yoga pants quickly following until you stand naked in front of me. I let my eyes follow the candlelight as it plays across your body, your smile giving way to a smirk when I shuffle forward towards you, my hands going to grab your waist, "You're so beautiful."

"And you're sweet, baby," Once again, you take my hands in yours and hold them at my sides, leaning up to press a soft kiss to my mouth before stepping back. "But you still don't get to touch yet."

Sighing out a frustrated breath, I curl my fingers around the bottoms of the boyshorts, holding onto the fabric as your fingertips reach forward and run lightly over the waistband. My stomach muscles contract at the touch and it makes me even more aware of the arousal between my legs, my breath catching as you move to step around me. Pressing your lips against my shoulder, you drag your mouth across my skin until you are standing behind me with your hands at my waist, your breasts pressed against my back. Skimming your hands around my hips, you rest your cheek against my shoulder, your breath heavy as both hands wrap around the toy. I look down and watch as you slowly stroke its length, one hand continuing to move as your other hand slides between my legs to press against the wet fabric of the harness.

"Mmmm, you excited to use this on me, Britt?" Before I can answer, you reach up and slide your hand inside the boyshorts, two fingers moving through my wetness as you continue to stroke the toy. Whispering, you grind your hips slowly behind me, your nipples brushing against the sensitive skin of my back, "I think you are."

Rocking my body into the pressure of your fingers, I feel sweat start to break out across my skin as you keep your other hand steady around the toy, the motion of my hips moving it through your fingertips. The visual is too much and I reach back to grab at you, groaning as you pull your hands away from me and step back, my frustrated words cut off as I turn around to find you licking my wetness from your fingers. Taking a deep breath, I keep my hands at my sides and resort to begging, the sight and feel of you taking its toll, "Santana, please, I need to touch you."

"Soon, I promise," You take pity on me and curve your hand around my jaw, allowing me to take out my desire for you in a wet kiss, your tongue continuing to test my self-control. With one last kiss, you back away and motion for me to lie down, your gaze dropping down to the toy between my legs, "Get on the bed."

Scrambling onto the bed, I settle myself on my back in the middle of the mattress, resting my head against the pillow and pressing my fists against the sheet so I don't reach for you as you move to kneel between my spread legs. Dropping your hands to my thighs, you mimic my motion from earlier and run them soothingly along the muscles there, leaning down to press soft sucking kisses against my lower belly, your teeth tugging every so often on the waistband. I buck my hips as your breasts brush against the inside of my thighs, holding my breath as you move up my body to straddle my waist, bracing your hands on my shoulders. Instinct has me reaching for your thighs and I grunt as you squeeze my shoulders in warning, shaking your head as your rub your breasts against mine, "No. You're going to lie there and watch me."

"Santana…"

You sit up and reach between your legs, holding the toy in your hand as you rub yourself against the length of it, your eyes half closing in pleasure as I watch you. Curling my fingers against the sheet, all I can do is try and hold myself still as you rise onto your knees and slowly slide the toy inside you, sinking down against my lap as your hands rest against the tops of your thighs. You rock forward slightly and I close my eyes as the base of the dildo rubs against me, your low laugh prompting me to open them and look at you.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Your voice is smug as you repeat the motion, my eyes drawn to your hips as they grind in slow circles. "You felt so good against me while I was fucking you, the way you moved…just thinking about it makes me so wet."

I feel my chest flash hot as your cheeks burn red with your words, prompting me to grin at you as I bring my hands back to grab onto the pillow behind my head, "It's so cute how you get embarrassed over your own dirty talk, San."

Running your hands down from your thighs to slide against my stomach, you let your hair fall over your shoulders, looking up at me through your lashes, "I am not embarrassed."

"No?" Bracing my heels against the mattress, I arch my back and curl my hips towards you, meeting your slow grind with a thrust. "Then say something else. Look at me and say something else."

You exhale sharply at my movement as your hands continue to move across my ribs, your warm palms cupping my breasts as your thumbs run circles around my nipples. "Brittany, I…you…I want…"

"What do you want? Tell me."

Your body hasn't stopped moving and I force myself to grip the pillow tighter as you drop your hands to the bed and press your stomach against me, your nipples dragging across my chest as you lean closer to my face. Leaning my head off the pillow, I try to entice you into a kiss only to drop my head back a moment later as you keep your mouth just out of my reach, "How can I tell you what I want if you kiss me?"

Pouting, I bring my hands back down to the mattress, my forearms resting across your hands as they press against the bed, "You could kiss me first and _then_ tell me."

Stilling your hips, you rise up a few inches onto your knees and shift your hands to rest above my shoulders, licking your lips as you slowly start to slide up and down length of the dildo, "How about I tell you that I'm going to fuck you just like this until…"

"Until what?" Impatient, I interrupt you, the sound of your wetness as you move making the own ache between legs almost unbearable.

Bringing your lips against my ear, your panting breaths brush over my skin as you tell me the rest, your whisper betraying your contested embarrassment, "Until I come all over your dick."

I don't know who moans louder but both are muffled by your kiss, coming quick on the heels of your last word, my hands reaching out to dig into your thigh muscles. Allowing the contact, your tongue is wet and rough in my mouth as I plant my feet and meet you thrust for thrust, the motion finally bringing some relief to my own arousal. Whining into the kiss, I'm breathless as you pull back, your hands grabbing my wrists as you place them back against the bed, "Santana, that's not fair."

Leaning back slightly, your eyes are half closed as I continue to move inside you, bracing my hands wide on the bed for leverage as you reach up and run your fingers through your hair, "I know, baby. But I like it when you watch me. Don't you want to watch me like this?"

Groaning, I watch your body roll against me, the candlelight picking up the wetness against the insides of your thighs and along the toy. Gripping the sheet tighter in my fists, I pull the edges from the corner of the bed as you drop your hands to my ribs and start to move a little faster. You close your eyes as you work yourself against me, your hair falling over your shoulders as you drop your chin towards your chest, your breath coming in short bursts as you get closer and closer to your orgasm. Whispering, I let go of the sheet and bring my hands closer to your legs, my fingertips brushing against your knees as they dip into the mattress with your movement, "You have to let me touch you, please. I need to…"

"Yes," Your permission is spoken on a moan as you open your eyes, your mouth parted as you give up all pretense of steady motion and instead jerk your hips hard against me, reaching down to place my hand between your legs. Pressing your fingers against my thumb, you keep the pressure against your clit as your wetness spreads across my palm, your other hand reaching back to brace your weight against my thigh.

Torn between watching you move between my legs and watching your face flushed with pleasure, I settle for flicking my gaze between the two, my own wetness slicking the inside of the boyshorts. Your head is back and your body is stretched taut, the expanse of skin on display making my mouth water. I can feel your legs start to shake as they press against me and I press harder with my thumb, my lower belly tightening as you prepare to make good on your promise, "Are you going to come for me, Santana?"

"Yes."

"Right now?" Dropping my other hand back to the mattress, I press down and sit up, straightening my legs as you bring your hands to my shoulders, your eyes locked on my face. "All over me?"

"God, fuck…" Your words are cut off by your groan, your eyes closing tight as you come, your muscles tight and trembling as I reach both hands to wrap around your back and pull you close. Pressing my open mouth against your shoulder, I moan out as I realize I can feel your insides as they clench rhythmically against the toy, your hips finally coming to rest as you take a few minutes to catch your breath.

Kissing your shoulder, I let out a yelp as you use your body weight to push me down on to the bed, both of us sighing as you ease up off the toy and come to lie at my side. Looking down, your wetness is all over it and while you watch, I bring my fingertips to brush against the toy and bring your wetness to my mouth, "You always taste so good right after."

Blushing, you tuck your face against my neck, pinching my side when I laugh at you, "Told you. You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Turning slightly, I reach over to cup the back of your neck, pulling you into a kiss and smiling as I feel your body stretch out against mine. Jerking my head away from the kiss and back against the pillow, I'm unprepared for your hand moving along my stomach and under the waistband of the boyshorts, repeating your motion from before as your fingers slide through my wetness. You lean across my body and pull my nipple into your mouth, your tongue stroking in counterpoint to the movement of your fingers. Before I could think to bring my hands to your body, you're pressing a kiss to the center of my chest and moving back between my legs, both hands resting low on my stomach.

Smirking, you grip the edge of the boyshorts and pull it along with the toy down my legs, tossing both to the corner at the bottom of the bed. Opening my legs, you press your hands under my thighs, bending my knees as you slide to your stomach and press a kiss below my bellybutton. Playfully, you kiss each of my thighs, your eyes looking between my legs as you lick your lips, "Let's see how good you taste."

Dropping my heels gently against your back, I open myself up further to you, rising up onto my elbows to watch as you tease the crease of my thigh with your bottom lip. Brushing your mouth back and forth across my center, you look up at me just as your tongue eases into my wetness, my stomach jolting at the contact. I take a deep breath and hold it, concentrating only on the feel of your tongue as moves over my clit, my breath whooshing out as you open your mouth wider and press inside of me.

Your hair is tickling the inside of my thighs and when you pull back to take a breath, the wetness on your swollen lips makes me grip the sheet in my fists once again. Flicking your tongue against my clit, you bring your hands under my thighs to curl around my waist, letting me watch as your tongue moves between my legs. Dropping back down on the pillow, I bring my hands to my chest and look down the length of my body, my thumbs rubbing my nipples as I press my feet into the mattress and arch my body towards you, "Fuck me with your tongue."

I feel your fingers flex hard against my hips at my request, your tongue doing exactly as I asked as I rock my hips into the feeling. I had hoped to hold out a little longer, wanting to take advantage of the mood you'd set with the candlelight. But with my heart pounding in my chest, all I can think about is the feel of your tongue inside me, my wetness against your mouth, and sounds you're making as you bring me closer to orgasm. Pushing up onto my elbows, I hold eye contact with you, my stomach contracting as you slide your tongue up to my clit, sucking it into your mouth in a rhythm designed to bring me over the edge.

Arching my back, I have a few more seconds to appreciate the sight and feel of you between my legs before my orgasm rushes up and over my body, your hands holding me steady as my hips tremble in your grasp. You keep your mouth moving softly against me until my body twists away from the pleasure, my hands reaching down to push weakly at your shoulders. As you move from between my legs, I roll over on my stomach, my thighs pressed together as pleasant aftershocks pulse inside me. Smiling as you brush my hair from my face, I purse my lips for a kiss, reaching my arm out to drape over your waist as you lay on your side next to me.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"That was a good idea you had last week. I feel like I should thank you or something."

Giggling, I turn over onto my back and wrap my arm around your shoulders as you press your cheek against my chest, your hand resting lightly against my stomach. Looking around the room at all the candles, your body warm and soft against my side, I pull you closer and press a kiss to your hair, "You totally already did, San. Trust me."


End file.
